Freundschaft?
by Sae Kato
Summary: Hier geht es um Son-Goten und Trunks. Trunks vernachlässigt Goten und dieser weiß nicht damit umzugehen. Klein, aber oho. - Bitte Reviews, danke! Sae


Freundschaft?  
  
Fühlt ihr es auch? Es ist dieser Stich, mitten im Herzen. Man weiß, dass es vorbei ist...und doch gibt man nicht auf. Man glaubt, alles noch retten zu können...  
  
Wir sind wieder in der Schule. Er steht mit anderen in der Ecke, raucht und lacht. Er hat mich schon längst bemerkt, aber warum sollte er denn kommen? Er hasst mich und das weiß ich. Er hat es nicht gesagt, aber man merkt es. Ich merke es. Er verhält sich so anders. Früher waren wir die besten Freunde, doch plötzlich änderte sich alles. Das war der Tag, an dem er SIE kennen lernte. Seine wunderbare Clique. Seitdem unternimmt er alles nur noch mit ihnen. Schon seit Monaten habe ich mich nicht mehr mit ihm getroffen. Hat er mich einfach so vergessen? Hat er vergessen, was ich all die Jahre für ihn getan habe? Hat er alles vergessen? Oder ist das nur eine Phase? Genau das rede ich mir ein. 'Es ist nur eine Phase', denke ich noch, bevor die Pause zu Ende ist und wir wieder in unsere Klassen müssen. Er ist in meiner Klasse. Früher saßen wir auch nebeneinander, doch er ist schon lange nicht mehr da. Erst hat er nicht mehr mit mir geredet und war abweisend. Ich habe alles versucht, aber irgendwann meinte er: "Du...wir sitzen schon so lange nebeneinander. Ich setz mich mal woanders hin." Seitdem sitzt er DORT. Und nun sehe ich wieder, wie er sich mit ihnen unterhält, auch als der Lehrer schon lange die Klasse betreten hat. Vom Unterricht bekomme ich kaum was mit. Ich male gedankenversunken Kreuze und Kreise auf mein Blatt. Schreibe seinen Namen und streiche ihn voller Wut durch. Plötzlich werde ich vom Lehrer angesprochen und weiß natürlich nicht was ich sagen soll und was er von mir erwartet. Alle fangen an zu lachen, er natürlich auch. Es tut weh. Sein Lachen ist hämisch und er zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. Ich würde am liebsten im Boden versinken. Doch es geht nicht. Früher tat es mir nicht weh, wenn er lachte. Denn dann lachte er mit mir und nicht über mich. Selbst wenn ich etwas falsch machte, klopfte er mir nur auf die Schulter und lachte. Doch das war lieb gemeint und sollte mich aufheitern. Jetzt ist alles anders. Jetzt raucht er, jetzt kifft er und seit einiger Zeit soll er auch Alk saufen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber es tut weh. Ihn jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, tut weh. Jetzt sind sie seine besten Freunde, sie sind jeden Tag bei ihm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nur wegen dem Geld mit ihm befreundet sind, aber das scheint er nicht zu merken. Er merkt nicht, wie weh er mir tut. Oder ist es ihm egal? Will er mich mit Absicht ausschließen? Ich rede mir ein, dass es nur eine Phase ist. Doch tief in meinem Innersten spüre ich, dass es eine Lüge ist. Er wird nie wieder zurückkehren. Doch was soll ich tun? Mittlerweile hat die nächste Stunde begonnen. Ich habe immer noch die Bücher der vorherigen Stunde auf dem Tisch liegen und merke es nicht. Soll mir egal sein, ich höre eh nicht zu. Vielleicht mag er mich ja wieder, wenn ich auch kiffe, saufe und rauche? Gleichzeitig spüre ich einen Stich, der sagt' nein, dass ist falsch' und schon habe ich den Gedanken wieder verworfen. Langsam merke ich, wie sich heiße Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln und ich leise zu schluchzen beginne. Neben mir sitzt keiner, also hört mich auch niemand. Niemand bemerkt es. Langsam bahnt sich eine Träne ihren Weg. Ich wische sie schnell weg und hoffe, dass sie niemand bemerkt hat, doch eine zweite folgt. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten. Ich spüre nur noch Trauer, Verzweiflung, Hass. Ich will ihn wiederhaben. Ich will, dass er mich ansieht und mich anlächelt. Ich will, dass er auf mich zugeht und mich in den Arm nimmt, mir sagt, dass er Fehler gemacht hat. Doch er tut es nicht und meine Wut wird immer größer. Ich fühle mich wie ein brodelnder Vulkan, der kurz davor ist auszubrechen. Doch bevor ich meiner Wut freien Lauf lasse, schlucke ich sie hinunter: Wie jeden Tag. Doch dieses Mal kann ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Meine Wut schon, aber mehr schaffe ich nicht. Ich sehe ihn an, doch sehe durch die Tränen nicht viel. Ich glaube, dass er zurücksieht, doch schnell dreht er den Kopf wieder weg und beschäftigt sich mit etwas anderem. Ich schluchze noch einmal laut. Dann halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich stehe auf und renne aus der Klasse. Bloß weg von ihm. Ich renne ununterbrochen und hoffe, damit meine Trauer hinter mir zu lassen, schneller zu sein und sie zu vergessen, doch sie holt mich ein, sobald ich stehen geblieben bin. Ein kleiner Teil in mir hofft inständig, dass er mit hinterhergelaufen kommt, doch der größere Teil weiß, das er in der Klasse bleibt. Er wird bei ihnen bleiben und mich weiterhin ignorieren. Und es wird nicht mehr enden. Niemals. Er wird in jeder Pause mit ihnen zusammen stehen und lachen. Er wird mich ansehen und doch an mir vorbeischauen. Er wird mir immer wieder weh tun und mir zeigen, dass er nicht mein Freund ist. Was hat ihn verändert? Ich gehe zu einem großen Fenster. Ich glaube, es ist das größte der Schule. Wir sind hier im zweiten Stock, die Aussicht ist überwältigend und doch bemerke ich sie nicht. Früher saß ich mit ihm oft auf Bergen und wir haben uns den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut. Doch nun bin ich allein. Was bringt es einen Sonnenuntergang allein zu beobachten? Plötzlich fasse ich einen Entschluss. Ich schaue mich um, doch niemand ist da. Klar, es ist ja auch mitten im Unterricht. Hat der Lehrer überhaupt gemerkt, dass ich gegangen bin? Ich öffne das Fenster und stelle mich auf das Fensterbrett. Ich weiß, dass es feige ist und ich so vor meinen Problemen davon laufe, aber es ist schön zu vergessen. Zu vergessen, was er mir jeden Tag antut. Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden und es kann nicht anders enden. Von allein wird es nie aufhören. Dazu ist er schon zu weit weg. Seine Freunde reden bestimmt immer über mich und sagen ihm, dass ich scheiße bin. Er glaubt es, obwohl er mich doch kennt. So lange schon und doch hat er mich vergessen. Ich spüre einen Stich, schon wieder und mein Entschluss festigt sich. Ich beuge mich nach vorne und schon habe ich keine Boden mehr unter meinen Füßen. Es ist der einzige Moment in meinem Leben, dass ich mich wirklich frei fühle. Meine Angst ist verflogen und ich fühle mich gut. Ich würde zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er davon erfährt, doch dass werde ich wohl nicht. Ich sehe den Boden auf mich zukommen und meine Gedanken sind leer. Ich denke nichts. Gar nichts. Dann spüre ich nur noch einen kurzen Schmerz, der aber nichts ist im Vergleich zu dem, was ich in den letzen paar Monaten durch gemacht habe. Dann bin ich endgültig befreit. Niemand kann mich mehr verletzen. Doch ich werde nie etwas böses über ihn denken, denn ich weiß:  
  
"Halte den Menschen, der dir am Wichtigsten ist, immer fest in deinen Herzen."  
  
© by Sae Kato  
  
Vielen Dank an: Meine Ehemalige beste Freundin Christine, welche mich dazu veranlasste diese Story zu schreiben. Mein Gehirn, dass es so was zu Stande gebracht hat. 


End file.
